As is known, a power semiconductor component can be controlled with the aid of a power amplifier, wherein it is also known that the power amplifier comprises a programmable logic for specifying the type and manner of controlling the semiconductor component with a corresponding programming. During the course of using the power amplifier it may therefore be necessary to change the programming of the logic. This can be realized, for example, by a service technician who manually connects the logic to a programming tool, e.g. a notebook computer, to transfer a program update from the notebook computer to the programmable logic, thereby re-programming the logic. This operation must take place at the location of the semiconductor component and/or the power amplifier. With an electric converter connection, which comprises a plurality of semiconductor components and associated power amplifiers, the expenditure for the above-explained operation is obviously extremely high.